Sunset
by Sakura Cherry Blossom1
Summary: ONE-SHOT Third place winner at Nan Desu Kan! Kari and T.K. haven’t seen each other since they went their separate was for college. Can their friendship bring them back together? Or must they learn to live apart.


Authors note: This is a one-shot that I entered in the Fan Fic contest at the Anime convention, Nan Desu Kan. Believe it or not I won third place. Pretty impressive considering I hardly ever win anything. Anyway, please enjoy and review. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Kari and T.K. haven't seen each other since they went their separate was for college. Can their friendship bring them back together? Or must they learn to live apart.  
  
Sunset  
  
A young woman of 22 stood on the shore overlooking the ocean. She had been lucky to find a place to open up her business in her home town of Odiva Japan. She should be happy, but as the sun set, her heart ached like it always did. Halfway across the world her best friend would be waking up in his New York apartment, starting his New York day. The young woman placed a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. Over the years she had decided to grow it out from the short, tomboyish cut, to the now shoulder length look. Her ruby red eyes followed the sun as it set. She silently wished she had brought her digital camera with her, but she couldn't fix that now.  
  
He name was Kari Kamiya. She was one member of a group of eight kids that defended a world, called the Digital World, from disaster. The digital world was a world apart from the real world, but paralleled the real world in many ways. This world was made up of computer data. It's inhabitants were creatures of all shapes and sizes called Digimon When partnered with a human, these creatures could Digivolve to a higher level and help fight off evil.  
  
Kari sighed as the darkness spread through the sky. Over the years Kari had managed to convince herself that any feelings she had for her best friend were no deeper than just friendship. Then why did she miss him so much? She had known her best friend, T.K., since their first meeting when they were only eight years old. She had just been discovered as the eighth member of the Digidestined team and had to face an evil digimon that threatened the real world. Due to the fact they were the only digidestined the same age as each other, Kari and T.K. became fast friends. They helped each other out through each peril they had to face in the Digital World. By the time all evil was destroyed, they had become best friends and had formed an unbreakable band with each other.  
  
Kari was about to head home when her cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Kari."  
  
"Hey Kari. I'm so glad I caught you. I need to ask you a huge favor." Yolie, Kari's friend said.  
  
"What is it Yolie? You need me to photograph something for you again?" Kari asked.  
  
"No nothing like that." The lavender hared girl replied. " I wanted to know if you would like to be my maid of honor."  
  
"Sure Yolie. I'd love to. Who's going to take the pictures.wait a minute. You mean he asked you? He finally asked you?"  
  
"Yes! I can't hardly believe it myself, Kari. THE Ken Ichijouji asked me to marry him! Of course I said yes. I mean I've only had a crush on him since he first became a Digidestined."  
  
Kari remembered well her second trip to the Digital World. T.K. and she were twelve, in the seventh grade and just starting Junior High. Evil had resurfaced and a new team was needed to get rid of it. Kari and T.K. were joined by three others, one of which was Yolie. Ken Ichijouji turned out to be the Digimon Emperor they had been fighting in the Digital World. They soon discovered that Ken wasn't really a mean person and they tried to get him to join their group and do good things instead of bad. It took awhile but he eventually joined them.  
  
"Kari? Kari are you there?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Yolie. I was just thinking about old times." Kari replied. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get up early tomorrow. I have this huge project to finish by this weekend."  
  
"I understand Kari. Don't work to hard. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kari hung up and headed home. Fortunately her apartment wasn't too far away so, she reached home quickly. She barely made it in bed before she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel Light Studios, this is Kari Kamiya. How may I help you? You are a lifesaver Ray. I'll be here 'till late so bring them by whenever. Thanks again. Bye."  
  
"Hey Kari. I got the layouts you asked for." A girl with Strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes said.  
  
"Thanks Naru. Ray's coming over with the posters for the opening on Saturday." Kari replied.  
  
"He finally got them done? It's a miracle." Naru responded.  
  
"Tell me about it. With our receptionist out with the flu and two of our main computers down, I was expecting more bad news. It looks as if our luck is changing." Kari stated.  
  
"Don't worry. This show will go off without a hitch, just like all your others and you'll become even more famous." Naru comforted.  
  
"I sure hope you're right." Kari said.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think Kari has outdone herself this time." A red hared girl named Sora said.  
  
"I have to agree with you there Sora." Her boyfriend and Kari's older brother, Tai stated.  
  
All of Kari's friends, who just happened to be the other members of both Digidestined teams, had showed up for her gallery showing. She had photographs from almost every different interest out there. After wandering through the gallery, Kari's friends eventually caught up with her.  
  
"Kari. Congrats on an awesome job this year. I'm sure you'll get a tone of business after this." Yolie said.  
  
"Thanks Yolie. I sure hope you're right." Kari replied.  
  
As Kari chatted with her friends, she couldn't help but feel an emptiness in her heart. All of her friends were there to share her happiness except one. The one she cared about the most. T.K. always gave her an honest opinion and she craved his opinions on everything. She needed him to tell her what she was doing was good.  
  
There were times Kari regretted telling T.K. it was all right for him to go to college in New York. Today was one of those days. She always wondered what he was doing. Was he missing her at all? They had lost contact over the four years they had been apart. Kari regretted that. For all she new he could be married with children and have no reason to come back to Japan. Many time she had thought about jumping on a plane and going to visit T.K. in New York. She never carried out her plan.  
  
The evening wore on and it was finally time to close the doors. Over all she had made a lot of money off the pictures she had sold. She was looking forward to having the next week off. She always took a week off to unwind after a gallery showing. She'd probably gather pictures or work on some of her personal projects. On her way home, she walked by a bookstore and noticed a new book in the window. The title read: Adventures in the Digital World. Kari gasped then read down for the author. Only two letters were at the bottom. T.T. Kari was baffled, but went in side to perchase the book anyway. It would give her a break from taking pictures all day.  
  
Kari woke the next day only to find she hadn't made it past the couch. The book she had purchased was lying next to her open, on chapter 15. She put a marker in the book and went to make breakfast. As she made breakfast, she tried to remember what had happened in the book. She sighed when she realized she didn't remember anything. She finished breakfast still pondering over whether or not the book could have been written by her best friend, Takeru "T.K." Takashi. She sat on the couch and reached for the book knowing she would have to re-read it. She turned to the front and read the first few pages that had the thank yous and the dedication of the book on them. Kari gasped when she read them.  
  
I'd like to thank my family and friends for their support while I strived to achieve this goal. I'd also like to thank my best friend. Without her encouragement and allowing me to go halfway across the world, I wouldn't be where I am today.  
  
This book is dedicated to Kari Kamiya. She's my best friend and without her support this book may not have been. She's a blessing in my life when I didn't think I had any. I will be forever grateful to her for letting me travel halfway across the world to become and author. I know it was a hard thing to do and I'll be forever grateful. I miss you everyday, my Angel of Light.  
  
Kari couldn't believe what she had read. Not only did he miss her, he was grateful to her for letting him go to New York. She'd had a sneaking suspicion this was written by T.K. Now she had her proof. She had finished the book by supper. She was trying to decide what to have for supper when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello. Kari speaking." Kari answered.  
  
"Hi sis. Sora and I were wondering if you would like to join us for supper." Tai asked his little sister.  
  
"Sure. I was just trying to figure out what to eat when you called." Kari replied.  
  
"Great. We'll come get you in about 10 minutes." Tai told her.  
  
"All right. See you then." Kari stated.  
  
Tai and Sora pulled up in front of Kari's apartment on time. The three then headed to a nearby café. From the minute she stepped into the car, Kari knew something was up with Tai and Sora. At the café, Kari got more and more suspicious of her brother and Sora. They had ordered their meal when Kari couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"O.K., something's up with you two. What is it?" Kari inquired.  
  
Tai and Sora exchanged glances as Tai ran a hand through his huge mop of brown hair. Tai turned to his sister and spoke up. "Well, you see Kari, we wanted to bring you here because we have some important news."  
  
"Were engaged!" Sora almost shouted. She showed Kari the ring while grinning widely.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys that's wonderful! I can't believe you guys waited so long. Now I finally have a real sister." Kari said.  
  
The three chatted merrily throughout the dinner about everything including wedding plans. Since Kari was going to be a bridesmaid, she couldn't take the wedding pictures. She recommended her friend Naru to take the pictures. They set up a time for Naru to come by an show Tai and Sora her portfolio so, they could make the final decisions. When Kari got home, there were so many ideas running through her head that it took awhile before she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello." Kari answered the phone.  
  
"Kari, did you read T.K.'s book? I just saw it and I haven't been able to put it down." Yolie told Kari.  
  
"Yes Yolie. I got it three days ago on my way home from my photography show. I read it in one day. It's so good I almost can't believe T.K. wrote it." Kari responded.  
  
"I know what you mean Kari. I read what he wrote in his dedication. Do you still miss him?" Yolie asked her friend.  
  
"More than you know Yolie. I sometimes wonder if he enjoys his life in New York or if he misses me so much he can't enjoy it. At times I still regret letting him go to New York. I know it was good for him and a better school than any here, but I really miss him."  
  
"I went through the same thing with Ken. When I went to college with you I had to let Ken go to college in Tokyo. Although I got to see him on school breaks, it was still hard to be away." Yolie sympathized.  
  
"You'll never guess who got engaged." Kari said changing the subject.  
  
"Who? Not Matt and Mimi?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Nope. Tai and Sora." Kari told her.  
  
"You're kidding. That's wonderful. They've been dating longer than Ken and I so I say it's about time." Yolie added.  
  
"Tell me about it. They started dating a few months before we destroyed all the evil in the Digital World, the second time around. They have liked each other since they first went to the Digital World. It took them forever to start dating. Then it seemed to take forever for them to get engaged. I just hope it doesn't take forever before they have kids." Kari explained.  
  
"They sure got over the whole ordeal at Matt's concert during Christmas that one time. Poor Tai, just when he thought he'd have a chance with Sora, she dumps him for Matt. I always suspected that Sora only had a fan girl type crush on Matt. After they broke up Matt set his sights on Mimi, when she came back from New York one year later. As much as I'd love to sit and chat all day, I've got errands to run and wedding plans to make. If Matt and Mimi get their act together and decide to tie the knot, we could be looking at a triple wedding. Anyway, I'll talk to you later Kari. Bye."  
  
"Bye Yolie." Kari said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Kari was to meet with Yolie later that afternoon to get fitted for her maid of honor dress. Kari would meet with Sora and Mimi later in the week to help get dresses for Sora's wedding. Ken and Yolie had planned an early summer wedding in late June or early July. Knowing this, Tai and Sora planned to wed in either mid or late July. According to when they started dating, Tai and Sora should have married first followed by Matt and Mimi, then Ken and Yolie. Of course none of them paid any attention to that.  
  
As Kari left to go meet Yolie, she couldn't help but wonder if T.K. would come to Ken and Yolie's wedding or even Tai and Sora's. She always found it hard not to think of him because she saw things that reminded her of him everywhere Sora told Kari that meant Kari was in love.  
  
* * *  
  
"Attention passengers. We are preparing to land in Tokyo. The current time is 11 A.M. local time. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and please fly with us again." One of the stewardess said over the intercom.  
  
A young man of about 22 retrieved his luggage from the baggage claim. His blonde hair shone in the sun as he stepped outside to hail a cab. He had two hours to stash his stuff at his mothers place before heading off to his previous engagement.  
  
In another part of town, Yolie Inoue was in the dressing room getting last minute adjustments to her wedding dress. As the maid of honor, Kari was fussing over her the most. Yolie's mother was also there to help with last minute adjustments. Ken had asked Davis, the leader of the second group of Digidestined, to be his best man. Before long it was time to start and Yolie joined her father in the hallway.  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony and for a few minutes got Kari's mind off her best friend. Kari sighed as Ken and Yolie kissed, sealing their vows. They were officially husband and wife. Kari handed back Yolies bouquet and prepared to follow them back down the aisle. She let Davis escort her as the followed the newlyweds. Kari happened to look up in time to see a man, with blonde hair, slip out one of the back doors. For half a heartbeat she thought he might be her best friend, but quickly put that thought behind her. They walked out into the hall and joined Ken and Yolie in the receiving line.  
  
Before long it was time to head off to the reception. There was a huge turnout and Kari was sure that she couldn't see more than half of the many people that filled up the large room. Halfway through the reception, Kari noticed that same blonde hared guy as she was on her way to talk with Mimi and Sora. She could only see the back of his head so, again, she pushed any thoughts of him out of her mind. Kari was having a good conversation with the two when Mimi gasped. Both Sora and Kari followed the brunets gaze. The blonde hared man, Kari had seen earlier, was standing in the back of the room and had turned around so his face could be seen. Sora mimicked Mimi's gasp while Kari gathered her skirts and took off running. As soon as she reached him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, completing the hug.  
  
"I missed you so much T.K." Kari whispered in his ear. Her head rested on his shoulder as she enjoyed just being with him again.  
  
"I missed you too Kari." T.K. replied. She looked a lot prettier that he remembered.  
  
The two friends enjoyed being in each others arms. They didn't want to let go of each other. Eventually they parted and took a good look at each other.  
  
"You look good." T.K. told Kari.  
  
"You look good as well." Kari responded. "I missed you a whole lot."  
  
"I missed you too. I know it took a lot for you to let me go to New York and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry we lost contact, but I moved three times and misplaced things."  
  
Kari felt herself blush and quickly looked at the floor. When she got It under control she looked back at her best friend. "That's all right T.K. I understand. I'm just glad you're back. I knew how much you wanted to go to New York and I knew I had to tell you to go because if I told you to stay you would. Besides I'd feel guilty for making you miss such a wonderful opportunity." Kari let her gaze fall to the floor again. "So, how long are you staying for?" Kari asked him.  
  
"As long as you want me to." T.K. replied.  
  
Kari's head shot up. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. Anything for you Kari."  
  
Kari wrapped her arms around T.K. again. "Then I want you to never leave again. I missed you too much."  
  
T.K. smiled as he held her.  
  
Across the room, Mimi and Sora were watching the two friends.  
  
"I don't know about you Sora, but they look like long lost lovers. Not best friends." Mimi stated.  
  
"I agree. I just hope they tell each other how they really feel before it's too late. It's so obvious, to everyone but them, that they're in love with each other." Sora replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days had passed since Yolie and Ken's wedding. Today was a Monday and Kari had the day off. She decided to hang out with T.K. all day. She especially wanted to show T.K. her photography studio and get his opinion on it. When T.K. left for New York, Kari had wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Somewhere in college her love for photography outweighed her love of teaching. She still got her teaching degree along with her photography degree. That way she could do either. It was after lunch when Kari decided to take T.K. to her studio.  
  
"So, what's this surprise you've been telling me about?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"You'll see. It has something to do with my job." Kari replied. She led him to the area and told him to close his eyes. It took a little while to convince him but she eventually succeeded. "O.K. You can open your eyes." Kari told T.K. when they were in front of the building.  
  
T.K. opened his eyes and looked at the building in front of him. It was a fairly good sized building with a ground floor gallery. The sign on the building read:  
  
Angel Light Studios  
Kari Kamiya The Angel of Light  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Kari inquired. She bit her lower lip, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm not really sure what to say." T.K. replied. I thought you wanted to teach Kindergarten."  
  
"I did. Somewhere in college I fell in love with taking pictures and decided to do that when I graduated. I still got a teaching degree, but I just felt more inspired to do this for a living." Kari explained. She stared at the ground. She knew he wanted her to be a teacher only because it was her dream at one time. It might take time for him to get used to the idea of a photography studio, but he'd be happy for her.  
  
"Kari." T.K. said. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. "I knew some things would change when I left. I just didn't expect it to be you. If you're happy with this, then I'm happy too."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked. T.K. nodded and she broke into a huge grin. "I'm glad. Besides I haven't completely changed. Would you like to see my work?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask." T.K. told her.  
  
Kari blushed before leading him inside. T.K. was amazed at the size of the lobby. Opposite the doors was a huge desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it.  
  
"Hello Kari. I didn't expect to see you here today." The receptionist said  
  
"Hi Rose. I wasn't planning on coming in on my day off, but I wanted to show my photos to my best friend." Kari explained.  
  
"Go right ahead. I won't stop you." Rose told Kari.  
  
Kari led T.K. into the gallery. His first thought was that it was huge. That was an understatement. She had enough pictures to hold a museum exhibition. There were photos of families, landscapes, people, animals, locations, and even composite photos. T.K. noticed the Angel photos right away. He knew they had to be composites but they looked almost to real to be. T.K. knew the significance for the Angel pictures because Kari and he were the only Digidestined who had Angel digimon. His was Angemon and Kari's was Angewomon. They got power from T.K.'s crest of Hope and Kari's crest of Light.  
  
"These are incredible." T.K. said after looking at them all. "I never knew you had this much talent. I can see why you wanted to do this. It's you passion."  
  
"Thank you." Kari replied smiling.  
  
After saying goodbye to Rose, T.K. and Kari decided to get something to eat. Later they ended up on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean. The sun was low in the sky and would dip below the horizon soon. The two sat on the grass and just watched the sun.  
  
After awhile Kari spoke up. "T.K. are you glad to be back?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know." Kari paused trying to gather her thoughts. "I guess I can't help thinking that you want to get back to New York and leave me again."  
  
"Come on Kari. You asked me to stay and I said I would."  
  
"T.K., I don't want you to stay because of me. I want you to stay because you want to." Kari said turning to look at him.  
  
T.K. sighed. "Look Kari, If I had wanted to leave I'd be gone all ready. I don't have to go to New York to be an author. I can do it right here. There is no reason for me to go back there." He looked into her ruby red eyes. "Besides, I promised myself a long time a go that if I ever came back to you I wouldn't leave again. I missed you so much and I hated every minute we were apart."  
  
Looking into his blue eyes, Kari could see he was telling her the truth. He only went to New York for his college. He didn't do it to get away from her and he didn't have anything like a girlfriend keeping him there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the sun began to set. She turned to see it. As the sun slid dramatically behind the horizon, T.K. slid his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and for the first time really realized what it felt like to have her best friend hold her.  
  
The stars began to appear one by one. Kari realized that her feelings toward her best friend had changed. She no longer had feelings of mere friendship for him. She was slowly starting to fall in love with him. Being apart for four years told her how much she needed him in her life. She looked up to see a shooting star. T.K. must have seen it too because he told her to make a wish.  
  
"What did you wish for T.K.?" Kari asked turning to look at him.  
  
"Now I can't tell you that, Angel, or it won't come true." T.K. replied.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Angel. I can give you a nickname, can't I?"  
  
"Of course. I was just surprised at your choice, that's all." Kari told him.  
  
"Well Angel was the only thing I could think of that fit you so perfectly." T.K. explained.  
  
"I see. I guess the only problem is now I have to think of a name for you otherwise."  
  
T.K.'s lips closed over hers, cutting off her sentence. It took a second for Kari to realize what was happening. When she realized T.K. was kissing her, she returned the kiss with all the passion she had. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. When they finally broke apart, Kari found it hard to breathe.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Kari questioned.  
  
"You have no idea how many times I thought about forgetting school and taking the next flight home to be with you. I could hardly think, study, or do anything without wanting to be with you. Being away from you made me realize how much you mean to me Kari." He paused trying to gather his courage for what he wanted to say. "Kari. You are my Angel and the light of my life. I love you."  
  
Kari gasped. She certainly wasn't expecting him to say this. She looked up into his eyes. It was then that she knew what her heart was trying to tell her. "T.K. I love you too."  
  
He smiled before pulling her into another kiss. Apart their hearts were incomplete. Together their hearts are whole. When the bearer of the crest of Hope and the barer of the crest of Light find love. It's as beautiful as a summer sunset.  
  
The End 


End file.
